En la oscuridad de las noches
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: “Las noches”…Ese era el nombre del local de citas mas importante y famoso de todo Japón...Pero ¿cuantas vidas estan encerradas dentro de las bellas paredes de este lugar?...Sin opciones, sin esperanzas, sin libertad...¿acaso algun dia podrán ver la luz?..


"En la oscuridad de las noches"

Un beso para todos aquellos que me conocen y para todos aquellos que aun no tienen el placer de hacerlo…

Soy Lady Orochimaru, llámenme Orochi simplemente, soy autora de unos cuantos Fanfics de Naruto y Harry Potter, en este momento me encuentro ampliando mi gama de series de las cuales escribo fics ya que tengo una gran e imparable imaginación, de hecho tengo un sin numero de fics escritos en cuadernos, los cuales llevo a todas partes, listos para ser traspasados al ordenador, pero casi nunca encuentro el tiempo para hacerlo… entre estos tengo series como Kingdom Hearts, Fairly oddparents, Xiaolin showdown, y mas…Así que ahora, con este nuevo fic que les traigo, empiezo mi trabajo de traspasar el máximo de fics, desde los cuadernos al ordenador, tengo que armarme de paciencia para hacer aquello…

Por supuesto hago las aclaraciones pertinente y bastante conocidas por todos, la serie en la cual me baso no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo, hago esto por y para todos los fanáticos yaoistas…

Agradezco por supuesto a mis hermanas y a mis amigas por darme la inspiración para escribir todos estos Fanfics, muchos besos para ellas…en especial a las dos primeras, ya que fueron ellas las que me ayudaron con la trama para este fic de Bleach…una tarde de ocio acostadas en mi cama cual flojas…

Me despido deseando con toda mi alma que les agrade este nuevo fanfic, salido de mi trastornada y yaoista mente…

Déjenme comentarios, para así saber si realmente les intereso y gusto este fic…

Bloody Kisses

La dama de las serpientes

Lady Orochimaru.

P.S: Casi lo olvido…este fic es de temática yaoi (relaciones chico x chico) y algo de yuri (relaciones chica x chica)…también tiene escenas de alto contenido sexual, violencia y lenguaje obsceno, situaciones al extremo fuertes emocionalmente…dejo hecha la advertencia…lean bajo su propio riesgo…

**Capitulo 1: "En una noche sin luna"**

"Las noches"…

Ese era el nombre del local de citas mas importante y famoso de todo Japón, conocido incluso por algunos afortunados extranjeros, dueño de los jóvenes y jovencitas mas hermosos y hermosas del mundo entero…reconocido por su exquisito restaurante, su exótico servicio de anfitriones, su elegante hotel de cinco estrellas…

Y por supuesto aquello que sin lugar a dudas le habia dado la fama a aquel lugar…los jóvenes que vendían su compañía o su cuerpo a aquellos que tuvieran el dinero suficiente para pagarles por sus servicios…

La estructura en donde se reunían todos los aspectos de "las noches" se encuentra estratégicamente ubicada en el centro de la concurrida ciudad de Tokyo, donde todos los ciudadanos podían admirarla con deseo, pero donde solo algunos afortunados podían entrar a disfrutar de los placeres que aquel lugar les podría proporcionar…

Elegantemente construido y adornado, por dentro y por fuera…la estructura de "las noches" estaba constituida por dos impresionantes edificios que perfectamente recordaban a dos altas torres medievales, las cuales unidas en el centro por tres delicados puentes tan solo de brindaba una belleza aun más espectacular…

En el edificio principal, conocido y llamado "la torre blanca", recibiendo este nombre porque la mayor parte de la decoración de esta, estaba constituida por el mencionado color, se encontraba todo aquello que podía ser visto y disfrutado por el publico…

En el primer piso de esta torre se encuentra el hermoso restaurante, atendido por los maravillosos y delicadamente elegidos meseros…seguido por el segundo piso, lugar en donde se ubicaban los anfitriones y el bar siempre concurrido por gente de la alta sociedad del país y altos empresarios extranjeros…

En los pisos que seguían a estos dos, se encontraba el vestíbulo del hotel y el hotel mismo…el cual según las criticas estaba entre los mas elegantes y vanagloriados del país, cinco estrellas habia ganado por su servicio y belleza…

En el otro edificio, conocido por el nombre de "la torre negra", ganada esta denominación por la abundancia de este color, se encontraban las habitaciones de todos aquellos que vendían su compañía o su cuerpo por "las noches" y por supuesto algunos de los empleados ambas torres, seguida en los pisos mas altos por las oficinas corporativas, donde el dueño y su hermano trabajaban, y finalmente, en los dos últimos pisos de la torre negra vivían los dueños de este prestigioso lugar, aquellos que habían heredado el negocio de "las noches" y que ahora sobre sus hombros pendía el futuro de esta misma…

Si bien "las noches" era un negocio legal por todos los lados que se le viera, detrás de las cuidadosas paredes adornadas con belleza, detrás de todos esos rostros que parecían salidos desde los mismos sueños, se escondían demasiados secretos, de los cuales en su mayoría eran dolorosos y tristes…mucho dolor oculto entre las cuatro paredes de una habitación, dolor atrapado en la oscuridad de aquellas torres, lugar del cual nunca podría escapar…nunca saldría a la luz…nadie nunca lo sabría…

¿Cuantos jóvenes habían sido vendidos al dueño de "las noches"?, vendidos por sus propias familias o parientes con tal de ganar algo de dinero, con tal de salir adelante de su miseria…aun a costa de la vida y el cuerpo de aquel que habia sido vendido como un vulgar objeto…

No faltaban tampoco aquellos que habían tenido que venderse al dueño en busca de una salida a sus problemas, en busca de una vida mejor, en busca de mejores oportunidades, de escapes, de salidas…las cuales al final no habían logrado…¿cuantos de ellos habían quedado atados por el contrato para siempre a "las noches"?… ¿Cuantos de ellos eran capaces en realidad de comprar su libertad o de irse cuando lo desearan?…¿Cuántos de ellos en verdad podrían recuperar la el dominio de su propia vida?…

También existían aquellos que habían sido "salvados" por el dueño, encontrados por este en condiciones deplorables o simplemente bordeando a la muerte, curados y bien tratados, hasta tal punto que se sintieron en deuda…acabaron por pagar con su propia vida y alma a aquel que les habia salvado…

El dueño, siempre "misericordioso" les daba un techo donde vivir, comida para alimentarse, y por supuesto…trabajo con el cual pagarle a él todo lo que habia hecho…

Y algunas veces…cuando realmente estaba de buen humor y era amable, a algunos les brindaba ciertos contratos especiales, ciertas sumas a pagar por su libertad, ciertas condiciones que cumplir para vivir en paz…lo cual no se repetía muchas veces…

De este modo la soledad era lo único que acompañaba a estos jóvenes y jovencitas…la oscuridad su única amiga, su única compañera…entre ellos mismos se brindaban apoyo, pues todos pasaban por lo mismo en mayor o menor medida, todos conocían las condiciones de su trabajo, además…si no se ayudaban entre ellos…¿Quién mas seria capaz de ayudarles?…Entre ellos mismos, entre todos aquellos que vivían y convivían dentro de "las noches" compartían de vez en cuando sus secretos, de vez en cuando compartían sus pasados…pero más allá de eso…nada…

Ningún apego a nada ni a nadie, no a los sentimientos que puedan incomodar al cliente…no secretos ni pasados que puedan chocar con sus deberes…y por supuesto…

No amor que pueda arruinar el negocio……

Pues todo eso estaba escrito dentro del contrato que ellos mismo habían firmado, o que otros habían firmado por ellos…lo que sienta el trabajador no importa, con tal de que cumpla su trabajo sin ofender al cliente, nada mas importaba…

Cruel, pero terriblemente cierto…

Y todos ellos tenían que aceptarlo así…ninguno de ellos podía ir en contra de lo ordenado, de lo escrito y pactado en el contrato…no habia forma de evitarlo…

Aparte de los limites establecidos dentro del contrato y por ende dentro de "las noches", existía aquel bien llamado dominio del miedo…pues era bien sabido que el dueño compartía tratos con ciertas familias importantes de la yakuza…lo cual solo le hacia más peligroso a los ojos de todos aquellos que supieran ese pequeño secreto…

¡¡Sousuke!!- de improviso alguien abrió la puerta de aquella amplia oficina, frente a un enorme ventanal que mostraba la ciudad entera y el cielo ya completamente oscuro y cubierto de estrellas, se encontraba un escritorio de caoba, sentado detrás del mencionado mueble, un atractivo individuo de unos 30 años de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, con un pequeño mechón que cruzaba su frente, tenia sus ojos cafés clavados en unos papeles, que parecían ser de gran importancia…

¿Qué sucede Ichigo?- interrogo el de cabello castaño con la voz calmada e imperturbable, sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles que tenia en sus manos…

Ulquiorra sigue sin aparecer…nadie le ha visto desde esta mañana…- decía el chico que acababa de entrar por la puerta de aquella oficina…era un joven de unos 18 años, de cabello anaranjado en punta y bastante atractivo, sus ojos castaños miraban con reproche al hombre detrás del escritorio, el cual ni siquiera habia levantado la mirada para verle…- ¿me estas escuchando Sousuke?- interrogo cruzándose de brazos mientras se colocaba frente al escritorio, esperando con esta acción llamar la atención de su hermano…lo cual, fue absolutamente inútil…

Si…

No vez que pudo haberle sucedido algo…- dijo el pelianaranjado con algo de preocupación en la voz, algo desesperado por la calma del pelicastaño…

Al chico le gusta desaparecer, no veo que allá problema en ello…ya aparecerá…- le dijo levantando por fin la vista de los papeles y observando al joven frente a él…- si necesitas algo mas ototou-kun estaré en el vestíbulo del restaurante verificando a los anfitriones…- le dijo con simplicidad el de cabello castaño poniéndose de pie como si todo lo que el menor le hubiera dicho fuera algo sin importancia alguna…

No te entiendo…a veces estas muy interesado en los chicos de aquí, y otras veces pareciera que no te interesaran en lo mas mínimo…- le reprocho el joven de nombre Ichigo agachando la mirada…

Con los años te acostumbraras a mi y a todo esto querido ototou-kun…- le soltó el mayor pasando por su lado y dejándole allí de pie, en aquella elegante oficina frente al ahora vacío escritorio…se detuvo en la puerta y se volteo a ver al pelianaranjado…

Pero ya van unos cuantos…- le señalo Ichigo

Aun hacen falta bastantes Ototou-kun…tienes que aprender a comprender todo esto primero…- señalo con simplicidad todo a su alrededor…tras esas palabras salió de la oficina, dejando completamente solo al chico llamado Ichigo…

No puedo entender como puedes manejar este negocio sin luchar con tu conciencia…- dijo para si el joven Ichigo clavando sus ojos en la oscuridad de aquella noche…notando su propio reflejo en el cristal de aquel enorme ventanal…

Kurosaki Ichigo era el hermano menor de Aizen Sousuke, ambos eran hijos de la misma madre, pero de distintos padres, de los cuales nunca se supo nada mas…

Ella siendo una mujer famosa y reconocida en muchos rubros, a sus queridos hijos les habia dejado todo lo que habia reunido en sus años de vida…

Le habia dejado el negocio de "las noches" a su hijo mayor, de nombre Aizen Sousuke, y el control de la compañía de diseño al menor, Kurosaki Ichigo…

Por asares del destino y por ordenes directas de su madre ambos hermanos no se habían conocido hasta hace unos años atrás, cuando la mujer habia fallecido en un trágico accidente de avión, dejándole todo lo que poseía a los dos en esa entonces jóvenes chicos…

Ellos tras la muerte de su madre habían tenido que conocerse y convivir juntos, aprenderse a llevar medianamente bien el uno con el otro, aprender a lidiar con los gustos y manías que cada uno poseía…aunque por supuesto, todo aquello tomaba tiempo, por lo cual aun tenían ciertas asperezas que limar, y cosas que aprender uno del otro, lo cual de vez en cuando aun les molestaban y les traia ciertas dificultades a la hora de convivir…

¿Kurosaki-san?…- se escucho una voz suave a espaldas del pelianaranjado, este se volteo encontrando que la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta…

Oh hola Kira-kun- le dijo algo mas calmado después de la conversación con su hermano…- ¿Aun no encuentran a Ulquiorra?

No…pero tenemos a varios integrantes del personal buscándole…no se preocupe, ya aparecerá…- le dijo aquel empleado…

Era un individuo de unos 22 años, de cabello rubio platinado hasta el hombro, un mechón de su cabello cubría parte de su rostro, el cual mostraba cierta timidez e inseguridad, lo cual no quitaba la belleza que poseía…

Él era uno de los tantos encargados de la limpieza del hotel, ya sea el cambio de sabanas o la simple mantención de una habitación…aquellos empleados eran de ambos sexos y de diversa apariencia, de hecho todos ellos poseían una belleza en particular, lo que sea para que el cliente hospedado en el hotel se sienta mas cómodo, entonces que mejor que personas hermosas cuidando cada detalle durante su estadía o permanencia en el hotel…

El detalle de estos bellos empleados, los cuales pro mas bellos que fueran tenían una regla que les protegía, por lo menos dentro de ambas torres…todo aquel que trabajara como empleado o mayordomo dentro de las torres era intocable, no estaba permitido que ningún cliente les pusiera un solo dedo encima, porque para eso estaban los jóvenes de compañía…

Y bueno, Kira Izuru era uno de estos empleados, y dentro de estos mismos, era uno especial ya que solo dos, de todos los empleados que trabajaban en ambas torres tenían permiso para ingresar en los pisos de los dueños a limpiar, era por ello mismo que el joven Ichigo le conocía…

Muchas gracias Kira-kun…- el chico de cabello naranjo se acerco a la puerta…- ¿te toca limpiar aquí?- interrogo una vez frente al rubio..

Si…Aizen-san me encargo que apenas él saliera, entrara a limpiar…- le respondió el joven de nombre Kira…

Ah…entonces no te molesto mas…nos vemos después- se despidió el joven Kurosaki saliendo de la oficina e internándose en el pasillo rumbo a los pisos de abajo…

En uno de los pasillos de la torre negra…un joven de unos 25 años caminaba con cierta arrogancia…

Llevaba un traje completamente de color blanco, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de aquellos preciosos pantalones de tela solo hacían remarcar los músculos de sus bien formados brazos, llevaba también una camiseta sin mangas, la cual se pegaba a su bien formado pecho como una segunda piel, rebelando unos bien definidos músculos…alto para el promedio de los jóvenes de allí, de cabello celeste casi blanco, sus ojos del color del cielo iban un poco delineados de color negro y sobre sus párpados un pequeño detalle del mismo color que sus ojos…sumado a su atractivo físico… su caminar seguro y su porte altanero solo marcaban mas aun su belleza peculiar y ruda, lo cual todo junto le daba el aspecto de un animal salvaje y peligroso, y de hecho su semblante muchas veces parecía el de uno…

Él era Grimmjow J. Uno de los numero uno de "las noches"…

Conocido por todos en ambas torres…caracterizado por su actitud altanera y su comportamiento rebelde, siempre buscando ir en contra de las ordenes, pero siempre obedeciéndolas al final, después de todo el también estaba encadenado a "las noches" por un contrato hecho hace mucho tiempo atrás, lo cual simplemente le limitaba sus movimientos y condicionaba sus acciones, y respecto a eso, él no podía hacer nada, el contrato así lo decía claramente…

Igual que todos aquellos que vendían su cuerpo por el dueño y por ellos mismos el contrato controlaba toda su existencia y su destino, estaba a merced del dueño…

El hecho de ser uno de los mejores dentro de "las noches" le permitía tener cierto privilegios, ciertas libertades que no todos poseían…los cuales disfrutaba con deleite...o sea…¿cómo no hacerlo?…

Además estaba el gran detalle de que Grimmjow era él numero uno dentro de los seme de "las noches"…

Mientras caminaba por uno de los tantos pasillos de la torre negra, un ruido casi imperceptible llamo su atención…se detuvo para escuchar mejor…

¿Era acaso un leve quejido lo que escuchaba?

Agudizo un poco mas su oído, acercándose poco a poco a una puerta que se encontraba cerrada…cuando comprobó que de esta provenía aquel quejido golpeo un par de veces en busca de alguna respuesta…

El silencio siguió a su llamada…nadie respondía desde dentro de aquella habitación…

//Pero estoy seguro que escuche algo//

Sin esperar mas, después de todo la paciencia no era una de sus mayores virtudes…Grimmjow giro la manilla, para darse cuenta de que la dichosa puerta no tenia seguro puesto, así que sin poder detenerse ya, la abrió…con paso lento y silencioso entro a la recamara…

//No parece que allá nada fuera de lugar…//- fue lo que penso clavando sus ojos por cada rincón del lugar, analizando…esperando encontrar algo que no estuviera bien, algo que saliera de lo normal…

Camino por la habitación con paso cuidadoso y silencioso, se estaba acercando a la cama cuando escucho aquel quejido nuevamente, y ahora estaba seguro completamente de que era real y de que en especifico provenía de un costado de la cama…así que rodeándola se coloco del otro lado…sus ojos celestes se abrieron en sorpresa al divisar lo que estaba produciendo aquel lastimero y casi inexistente quejido…

Que demonios…- soltó en un murmullo…

Allí tirado en el suelo, junto a la cama, envuelto entre unas pocas sabanas habia un chico, parecía no tener mas de 20 años, su piel era tan blanca como las mismas sabanas que le estaban envolviendo, tenia le cabello negro como la más oscura noche, el cual se encontraba completamente revuelto, lo cual no le permitía a Grimmjow ver su rostro con claridad…

Pero no era eso lo que habia sorprendido a sobre manera al pobre ojiceleste, por supuesto que no, ya que estaba mas que acostumbrado a ver a jovencitos envueltos en sabanas…sino de el hecho de que la delicada tela que envolvía al chico de cabello negro estaba manchada de sangre…y de bastante…el color rojo resaltaba demasiado entre tanto blanco, entre la piel expuesta y las sabanas…

Sin poder hacer mas, se agacho y toco el hombro de aquel que estaba en el suelo…al hacerlo el cuerpo de movió y rebelo para mas susto del ojiceleste dos profundos cortes en las muñecas del pelinegro…la sangre se vertía desde allí, manchando todo a su paso, la piel, las sabanas, el suelo…todo…

Al ver esto, una única palabra se formo entonces dentro de la cabeza del mas alto…no cabia duda de lo que era…o mas bien, de lo que habia hecho el chico que estaba en el suelo…

Suicidio…

Con cuidado de no lastimarle mas de lo que ya estaba, tomó al chico de cabello negro entre sus fuertes brazos, envolviéndolo bien entre las sabanas…

Rápidamente salió de la habitación esperando encontrar a alguno de los empleados para que le ayudaran, o bien alguien, cualquiera…para su suerte, o mas bien para la suerte del chico entre sus brazos, precisamente desde una de las habitaciones salía uno de los encargados de limpiar habitaciones, uno que conocía muy bien…un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al reconocerle…

¡¡Nell!!- le dijo llamando la atención de una preciosa joven de unos 21 años de cabello largo de color verde amarrado en una desordenada coleta baja…ella se volteo encontrándose con ambos jóvenes…El de cabello negro siendo cargado por el otro…sus ojos cafés abrieron el espanto al detenerse sobre las manchas de sangre de las sabanas…

¡¡¿¿Oh por dios Grimmjow que le sucedió a Ulquiorra??!!- decía ella mientras sacaba un radio de su carrito y comenzaba a llamar a los médicos especialistas de "las noches"…

¿Con que él es el dichoso chico que desapareció esta mañana?- interrogo el mas alto acomodando al joven en sus brazos…la chica llamada Nell movió la cabeza en asentimiento ante esa pregunta…

Si…es él…- le respondió bastante nerviosa…- los médicos vienen enseguida…- le informo…- debemos llevarlo a la habitación 312- dijo la chica tomando sus cosas y guiando al ojiceleste…- ¿Dónde le encontraste? ¿qué le sucedió?- decía sin detener sus pasos…

Estaba inconsciente junto a la cama, en una habitación cerca de aquí…no tengo idea de lo que sucedió…- le respondió el mas alto…

Alguien debió haberle hecho daño…- inquirió con cierta inocencia la peliverde…

Si quieres que te sea sincero- le miro por un segundo, ella movió la cabeza en asentimiento…- parece que el chico intentó suicidarse…

¿¡Que!?- interrogo con sorpresa la peliverde mientras abría la puerta de una habitación cercana y hacia entrar al mas alto…- no puede ser…

Eso parece…

Déjalo en la cama…los médicos deben estar por llegar…- le dijo la chica de nombre Nell, justo en el preciso momento que llamaban a la puerta…- agradezco de que sena tan eficientes…- soltó ella con alivio abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a los médicos privados que poseía "las noches"…

El solo hecho de ser parte de "las noches" traia consigo un sin numero de deberes con el contrato, el cual al fin y al cabo te encadenaba al dueño…pero al convertirse ahora en parte de la propiedad de este, era entonces el dueño el que tenia que velar por el bienestar de lo que era suyo, por lo cual dentro de "las noches" existían un sin numero de beneficios respecto a ello…médicos de gran renombre que responden de inmediato a un llamado del dueño…nutricionistas, entrenadores físicos, profesores, etc…cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria el dueño la traia y allí estaba…

¿Crees que Aizen-sama lo sepa ya?- interrogo el peliceleste a la chica, poniéndose de pie junto a ella en un extremo de la habitación, lugar en donde sentían que no estorbaban a los médicos, mientras hacían su trabajo…

Ya lo debe saber…la información dentro de "las noches" corre en cuestión de segundos…- le respondió ella en un susurro…pues bien tenia la razón Nell…dentro de "las noches" mantener un secreto guardado costaba demasiado, las paredes poseían oídos y ojos, tarde o temprano el dueño lo sabia, tarde o temprano todo llegaba a descubrirse…

Tienes razón…- soltó él desganadamente…- fue una suerte encontrarte por aquí…

En realidad fue una suerte que le encontraras tu a él…- le devolvió ella…- si no hubieras llegado…

Estaría muerto…- finalizo Grimmjow…

Eso es cierto…- ella guardo silencio un segundo antes de mirar al mas alto y clavarle sus ojos castaños con la interrogante reflejada en ellos…- ¿Qué hacías tu por aquí? ¿pense que estabas en el bar?- soltó Nell recordando un poco…

Me desocupe antes, y decidí volver a mi habitación, ¿algún problema?- dijo esto ultimo con su típico acento agresivo…

No, no es eso…es solo que me pareció extraño…

Si…muy extraño- dijo el analizando todo lo que le habia sucedido en pocos minutos…

No pense que serias tú el que le encontrara…- soltó la chica mirando en dirección a donde los médicos trabajan, en especifico refiriéndose al pelinegro que estaba recostado en la cama…

Esta mañana habia escuchado sobre el…pero…- cuando decía eso, la chica le interrumpió

Cierto, habia olvidado que tu no le conocías…

Se escucho el sonido de que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de aquella habitación…una puerta de caoba, hermosamente detallada…aquella era la entrada a una de las recamaras mas privada de toda la torre negra, a la cual pocos tenían el privilegio de conocer…

Pase…- una voz suave proveniente de esta habitación se hizo oír a través de la madera de la puerta…

Aquel que estaba de pie frente a la entrada, obedeció y abrió…

La recamara completa estaba en una oscuridad absoluta…lo único que brindaba algo de luz al lugar era la escasa luminosidad de las estrellas del firmamento, ya que las cortinas de los enormes ventanales estaban completamente abiertas…se podía ver con claridad aquel cielo completamente negro, salpicado de estrellas…

Lo siento por la oscuridad…- se escucho que le decía aquella misma voz que le habia dejado entrar…- es que me encanta…- unos pasos cuidadosos y suaves se escucharon pasar de un extremo a otro de lugar…- tomare un baño, si quieres puedes limpiar mientras tanto, o sino mañana…

No se preocupe, puedo hacerlo mientras usted esta en el cuarto de baño…- le respondió el empleado…

Gracias…eres muy amable…- se pudo ver una leve luz proveniente de aquel cuarto, que debiera ser el mencionado baño, por un segundo pudo vislumbrar la silueta de aquella persona que le habia estado hablando…quedo petrificado ante tal belleza…piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello plateado, brillantes ojos rojos, en perfecto contraste con el precioso kimono rojo que llevaba medio puesto…

No hay de que…- fueron las únicas palabras que pudieron escapar de sus labios, tras decir eso, pudo escuchar que aquella visión celestial se perdía dentro del cuarto de baño…y allí quedo ensimismado, maravillado por lo que habia visto…

De repente la luz de la habitación de encendió, lo cual sorprendió bastante al chico que habia entrado, por lo cual se volteo para encontrar al responsable de aquel inesperado movimiento…

Kira-kun hasta que despiertas del trance…

Ichida-kun…- dijo el rubio saliendo de su sorpresa…observando al joven que habia prendido la luz y que se acercaba con un carrito de limpieza…Kira le siguió con la mirada…

¿Qué sucedió? Te quedaste estático, como si hubieras visto a un fantasma…- le decía un chico de cabello negro azulado con lentes, de su cuello pendía una extraña y peculiar cruz, él era uno de los pocos que también tenia permitido entrar en la habitación de los dueños, pues el lugar en donde se encontraban en esos momentos lo era…

Ambos, Kira Izuru e Ichida Uryuu estaban en la recamara de Aizen-sama, pues como bien les habían dicho, este ultimo habia pedido que se limpiara la habitación…

El rubio miro atentamente al pelinegro en busca de una respuesta, al parecer Ichida no habia visto a aquel precioso ser de cabello blanco…

¿Acaso no le viste?- inquirió el rubio, con aires de delirio…el pelinegro de acomodo mejor sus lentes y enarco una ceja ante esta pregunta…

¿No me digas que estas alucinando de nuevo?- dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo…

¡¡Yo no alucino!!- le reprocho el rubio con cierto enfado…pero de cierta forma Ichida tenia razón, desde hace un tiempo atrás que Kira veía cosas extrañas…aquellas peculiares mariposas negras, jóvenes de belleza inigualable caminando a altas horas de la noche, como si de fantasmas se tratara…

Recuerda que la ultima vez que creíste ver algo, habia sido Yumichika-kun caminando dormido…

No fue mi culpa…- soltó el rubio algo avergonzado…- realmente me asusto esa vez…

Ya, ya…mejor dejemos de lado todo eso y comencemos a trabajar, Aizen-sama podría volver pronto…

No se preocupes por ello, tendrá trabajo hasta tarde…- se escucho una voz a espaldas de ambos empleados, los cuales después de haber hablado de cosas paranormales habían quedado bastante sugestionados, por lo cual la voz tan solo les habia dado un susto de muerte…

¡Uy! Siento como si me hubiera quedado sin un año entero de vida…- soltó el pelinegro colocando su manos sobre su pecho, en el lugar en donde estaría su corazón…

Kurosaki- san…- soltó el rubio recuperándose del susto…- vaya susto que nos dio…

Si…uno bastante bueno…

Lo siento mucho…- se disculpo el pelianaranjado entrando en la habitación…

¿Y que decía respecto a Aizen-sama?- interrogo el rubio recuperándose por completo…

Mi hermano estará ocupado hasta altas horas de la noche, al parecer encontraron a Ulquiorra hace unos minutos atrás…

¿¡En serio!?- dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

Si…pero no se encuentra muy bien…- les dijo mientras se sentaba en un diván cercano…

¿Qué le sucedió?, si me permite preguntar…- interrogo con respeto el joven de lentes, el cual mientras hablaba hacia su trabajo…

No lo se muy bien…- le respondió con sinceridad el hermano menor del dueño de "las noches"

Extraño…- murmuro el rubio, mientras imitaba al otro chico, y comenzaba a limpiar…

A todo esto ¿Han visto a Ichimaru?- interrogo el de cabello naranjo poniéndose de pie…

¿Ichimaru?- interrogo el rubio con el claro rostro de no saber a quien se refería…

Cierto ustedes no le conocen, aunque en realidad nadie le conoce- dijo el joven dueño, murmurando las ultimas palabras, mientras se colocaba en pose pensativa, los otros dos chicos le miraron con cierta duda reflejada en sus rostros- Oh…lo siento…creo que ya les quite mucho tiempo…me retiro…- se despidió…

Hasta mañana Kurosaki-san…- se despidieron ambos jóvenes al unísono…

Eso ciertamente fue algo extraño…- murmuro el rubio aun algo pensativo…

Con que encontraron al chico Ulquiorra…- medio inquirió el de cabello negro azulado mientras limpiaba el escritorio que allí habia…al decir eso el rubio clavo sus ojos celestes en los oscuros del otro…

Tienes razón…ya le encontraron…

Por un segundo pense que se habia escapado…

Yo habia pensado lo peor…- dijo Kira también ayudando en la limpieza, al decir esas palabras Ichida se detuvo y le miro…

¿Te refieres a…- la frase quedo cortada…no se atrevía a tan siquiera insinuar que el chico podría haber sido encontrado muerto…después de todo, habia desobedecido la regla principal…"nunca desaparecer mas de 12 horas seguidas, sin informar paradero"…

Mejor dejémoslo así y terminemos con esto…

Tienes razón…

De este modo, los dos chicos se preocuparon de hacer y de terminar su trabajo con gran espero, después de todo para eso les pagaban…

Cuando finalizaron con todo lo que debían hacer en ese piso, reunieron todas sus cosas, apagaron la luz y se retiraron…sin saber que entre las penumbras una silueta le ocultaba para mirar con cierto anhelo el cielo cubierto de estrellas, las cuales poco a poco desaparecían detrás de una nubes de tenebroso color gris…anuncio de tormenta…

En el silencio de la oscuridad estoy esperando yo…déjame salir de las sombras y seré capaz de abrir mis alas y volar lejos de aquí…- recito con voz suave aquella silueta, haciendo lo que todas las noches hacia…darse ánimos para seguir adelante…darse ánimos para no cuestionarse por que hacia lo que hacia…

Por un segundo la luz de la luna se vio reflejada en el precioso kimono rojo que le envolvía…su piel pálida, le hacia parecer una frágil muñeca de porcelana…

Tras esas suaves palabras dichas, tras esa pequeña frase, de aquellos mismos labios comenzó a salir una leve y casi imperceptible melodía…aquel individuo que estaba observando el cielo oculto entre las sombras, estaba tarareando una canción…una canción que era el único vago recuerdo que poseía de su lejana infancia…

¿Otra vez la misma canción?…- se escucho una segunda voz entre las sombras, la persona dueña de esta voz, habia entrado silenciosa al lugar, sin siquiera ser notado…

Si…- le respondió, para luego continuar con su leve melodía…

No se de donde la has sacado, pero siempre que la escucho la encuentro hermosa de nuevo…

Esa es la frase más larga que te he escuchado decir desde hace meses…

Unos brazos fuertes envolvieron con cuidado la cintura de aquel que no paraba de tararear…aquel abrazo era posesivo, dominante, exigente…como si con ese gesto, estuviera recalcando, que toda esa persona era suya por completo, su cuerpo, corazón y alma…

Lo cual, no estaba lejos de la realidad…

Aizen-san…¿Cuándo acabare de conocerle?…

Cuando aquel momento llegue Gin…

Tras eso el sonido de la tela al deslizarse hasta caer al suelo…un leve suspiro…y luego…

Nada…

Se podía escuchar con perfecta claridad el sonido de la lluvia golpeando los cristales de las ventanas…las cortinas de aquella habitación estaban completamente cerradas, dándole cierta privacidad y oscuridad a la recamara en donde se encontraban…

Poco a poco un par de ojos comenzaron a saludar al nuevo día…

Al fin despiertas…pense que nunca lo harías…- se escucho una voz masculina a un costado de la cama…

Grimmjou-kun, no lo agobies…- una segunda voz se hizo escuchar, aunque esta vez, era una femenina…

¿Qué…- intentó mover su mano, pero se dio cuenta del terrible dolor que esta acción le causaba, por lo cual se detuvo…

¡¡Wau!!- una exclamación de la voz masculina…

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la chica algo sorprendida por la exclamación del ojiceleste…

Nada…- le respondió el otro con voz cortante…ella entrecerró sus ojos castaños ante esta clara evasión del tema…

¿Dónde estoy?- interrogo el chico que en esos momentos se encontraba recostado en la cama…de pie a un lado de esta estaba aquel que era dueño de la voz masculina, un joven de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color, junto a este, sentada en una silla al lado de la cama habia una chica de cabello verde y ojos castaños, la cual tenia un claro alivio reflejado en su rostro…a esta ultima pudo reconocer…- ¿¿Nell??

Si, soy yo Ulquiorra-kun…¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto ella con voz preocupada sujetándole la mano…

Yo…yo debería estar…- el chico de cabello negro desvío la mirada, no quería mirar a nadie, no quería estar con nadie…el habia querido morir y ahora estaba aquí…aun vivo…unas delicadas y leves lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse de sus ojos, por su rostro…Grimmjow se sorprendió al notar lo verdes que eran estos…

¿Por qué lo hiciste?- inquirió Nell…el de cabello negro no le respondió, tras esa pregunta simplemente guardo silencio y se encerró en su propio mundo, en su propia cabeza…

Nell dejo escapar un suspiro al notar el autismo del ojiverde…así que simplemente se coloco de pie y se alejo un poco de la cama, justo en el momento que el chico de cabello negro cerraba los ojos nuevamente…Grimmjow no comprendiendo esta situación desvío la mirada desde la cama, a la chica, alternándose de uno a otro…tras no poder entender nada, se acerco a la joven de cabello verde…

¿Qué sucede?- interrogo el peliceleste en un susurro…

No va a querer hablar de nada…- le señalo ella, refiriéndose al chico que en estos momentos volvía a caer en un sueño profundo…

¿Siempre es así de sociable?- inquirió con cierta ironía..

Uf….peor aun…

Entonces ¿Que hacemos ahora?

En primer lugar tendremos que hablar con Aizen-sama…Ulquiorra-kun no puede volver al trabajo…- señalo ella…Grimmjow enarco una ceja…la chica le miro…- Ah…tu no sabes en que trabaja…- Nell medio sonrío ante esto…- El es parte del piso superior de la torre negra…

No me extraña con la apariencia que tiene…- soltó de forma algo insensible el de cabello celeste…

No digas eso…- le reprocho ella con el enfado marcado en su rostro…- algo debió haberle sucedido, como para que intentara…- corto la frase allí, no queriendo acabarla…

¿Suicidarse?- finalizo Grimmjow, a lo cual ella movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en asentimiento…

Tras esa ultima palabra salida de los labios del ojiceleste, el silencio inundo toda la habitación, el cual era roto por el suave sonido de la acompasada respiración del pelinegro…ante esto, el ojiceleste se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta de la recamara…

¿Te vas?- interrogo ella con voz suave, procurando no despertar al chico que aun descansaba, después de todo, los médicos habían dicho que su estado era algo delicado, habia perdido demasiada sangre y habia estado al borde de la muerte…osea, si Grimmjow no le hubiera encontrado…simplemente hubiera muerto en aquella habitación…

Si, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…- le dijo de manera cortante, para luego abrir la puerta…- Nos vemos Nell…- se despidió cerrando la puerta a su espalda…

Una vez que la chica de cabello verde se quedo completamente sola en aquella habitación, no pudo mas que preguntarse un sin numero de cosas…¿Qué demonios habia estado pensando Ulquiorra-kun como para querer suicidarse?…¿Qué le habia sucedido?…¿Qué habia pasado?….todas estas preguntas carcomían ahora la cabeza de la chica…pero bien sabia ella, que esas respuestas solo se las podría dar el mismo chico que estaba recostado en la cama, intentando comprender porque seguía vivo…

No lo puedo entender…- dijo ella en un susurro acercándose a la cama y sentándose en la silla que estaba junto a esta…- parecías tan conforme con tu vida…- ella acerco su mano al rostro del chico pelinegro y acomodo mejor un,mechón de su cabello…- no lo entiendo…

Nuevamente aquel incomodo silencio se hizo presente…

Nell se coloco de pie y se acerco al enorme ventanal, con cuidado abrió una de las cortinas, de este modo pudo ver con claridad aquel cielo completamente cubierto de nubes, pudo ver aquella estrepitosa lluvia que parecía querer arrasarlo con todo, como queriendo borrar con sus gotas de agua todo rastro…

De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le saco de sus pensamientos…ella se volteo para ver quien era el que acababa de entrar en la habitación…

Kurosaki-kun…

¡Oh! Nell así que tu eres la que le encontró…- señalo el pelianaranjado en un susurro, acercándose a la chica que estaba de pie cerca del ventanal…

No, no fui yo- le corrigió ella amablemente…- fue otra persona…

Ah…lo siento- se disculpo él…- y bueno…¿Qué sucedió?… me informaron que no se encontraba bien…que le habia sucedido algo…- ante estas palabras, la joven de cabello verde, desvío su mirada desde el chico de cabello anaranjado hasta al chico de cabello negro que estaba en la cama, desviando la vista de uno a otro…ella le indicó con un movimiento de mano para así alejarse un poco mas de la cama…

Es complicado…- le dijo ella en un susurro…a lo cual el joven Ichigo enarco una ceja con cierta duda…- intentó suicidarse…- soltó la peliverde finalmente…

¿Suicidarse?- cuestiono con sorpresa…ella movió la cabeza en asentimiento…

Si…o por lo menos eso indica todo…- le detalle ella…

¿Los médicos que dijeron?

Que no podría trabajar con un tiempo, y que necesitaba urgente de un sicólogo, para tratar el problema del intento de suicidio, y para evitar futuros…- le señalo ella de forma completa…

Entiendo…Sousuke-niisama tendrá que saber esto…

¡Hai!

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta para salir, cuando de improviso la chico detuvo al joven Kurosaki, sujetándole del brazo con suavidad…

No podemos dejarle solo…- el pelianaranjado abrió sus ojos en sorpresa…

Tienes razón…- puntualizo él, mientras sacaba un celular de su bolsillo y comenzaba a teclear un numero…- llamare a alguien…- se coloco el aparato cerca del oído…- Alo Tousen-san…podría decirle a Luppi-kun que venga a la habitación 312- señalo para luego cortar la llamada…

Así esta mejor…- dijo ella con claro alivio

Dijo que estaría aquí en seguida…esperémosle en la puerta…

Los dos salieron de la habitación y se quedaron fuera de esta….

No se porque, pero tengo el presentimiento de que esta semana será algo complicada…- señalo el de cabello anaranjado soltando un suspiro de cansancio, después de todo tras saber lo que Ulquiorra habia pasado de un lado a otro verificando que no faltara nadie mas…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

Uf!!!…y aquí esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic… 

**Me demore bastante poco en escribirlo, ya que tenia la idea fresca en la cabeza…**

**Espero que les guste esta nueva historia que se suma a mi repertorio de obras…**

**Cualquier cosa me dejan comentarios, necesito saber si les agrada, para así ver si me animo a continuarlo…**

**Muchos besos para todos…**

**Me disculpo con todos aquellos que están leyendo esto y que siguen mis demás fics…cuando tenga mas tiempo los continuare, después de todo, acabo de terminar este capitulo y ya son casi las dos de la madrugada…U tengo sueño…**

**Bueno…mucha palabrería…**

**Déjenme comentarios**

**Y nos veremos (o leeremos) pronto…**

**Bloody Kisses**

**La dama de las serpientes**

**Lady Orochimaru.**


End file.
